


I Miss You

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Adam's Song [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Gen, Jason's last words to Damian, Voicemails, possible death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Jason left voicemails on each of the bats phones. This is Damian's, and his reaction.





	I Miss You

Damian threw himself on his bed, reaching for his phone he left on his charger. He tapped on the phone icon, easily dialling the number for voicemail, having memorized it in the past few days. He refused to admit it, but tears were already leaking from his eyes.

“Hey, Demonbrat. God, I'm gonna miss calling you that. Anyways, I know you're wondering why _Todd_ , is calling you. Well, simply put, I ain't gonna be around much longer. Yeah, yeah, throw a party. Hey, when you do, can you add an extra cake for the fact the Joker is finally gone? I mean, he can't hurt you anymore. I'm the only Robin who gets to die by Joker, and now it'll stay that way. I guess I'm saying goodbye. You won't hav’ta deal with me shooting you ever again. Sorry about that, by the way. Did I ever apologize for that? I'm sorry if I didn't.” There was a long pause.

“Look, Damian, I'm gonna level with you. You're a lot like your father, too much, in fact. Do me a favour and don't end up like him. Don't lose sight of everything because of the mission. Take care of yourself and those around you. If they can put up with you they're sure as hell worth it. But you're also similar to me, and I hate it. You don't deserve to end up like me, like _Talia_ , or Bruce. If I had known that Talia had you when I was with the league, I would've whisked you away from her in an instant.”

“Don't end up like me. Don't waste your life on an unobtainable goal, all because you didn't get what you wanted. Find something productive to do with that anger. I know you have it, I can see it, like I can see it in everyone. You especially.”

“Don't let it consume you, you'll regret it. Which is rich coming from me. Anyways, I think that's it, so, Damian? I never got to know you like I should've, and I'm sorry. Goodbye, babybat.”

The message ended, and he could only sit there as tears made tracks down his face. “Stupid Todd, you were, a tolerable person. How dare you try and remove yourself from our lives, I thought you were stronger than that!” He growled.

“I miss you, you imbecile.”


End file.
